


Cassie

by Tricksters_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Gabriel, Adult Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Lucifer, Child Michael, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Female Sam Winchester/Male Gabriel, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_Wings/pseuds/Tricksters_Wings
Summary: Note: Title comes from "Cassie" by Chase AtlanticCastiel "Cassie" Novak; the girl no wants to be.Dean Winchester; the jock everyone wants to be with.These two have never met, never interacted, but they have heard each other names. Finally, they meet when Dean's older sister, Samantha, invites the Novak's over for Christmas.The moment crystal blue and forest green eyes meet is the moment that will last a life time.





	Cassie

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really hope you enjoy. This is my first time writing Destiel so I'm treading dangerous waters here.

_The writings on the wall right now_  
_And I'm too involved somehow_  
_Shit I probably tore her heart right out_  
_At least it's how it feels right now (yeah)_  
_But we're holdin on, we're holdin on_  
_We say some words we land them wrong_  
_Say whatcha need we're movin on_  
_She said "it's seven in the morning what ya take me for"_  
_Cassie's been waiting to long!_  
_The drug in her veins is to strong_  
_Fell in love with the medicine she's on!_  
_Yeah in matter the minutes her minds gone_  
_Cassie's been waiting to long_  
_Cassie's been waiting to long --Cassie, Chase Atlantic_

Chapter One

**_Castiel's POV_ **

"Honestly, they need to shut up," I mumbled to myself as I walked down the hallway of Jefferson Highschool, holding my books close to my chest as I looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with people and making my way to my locker.

This was the usual routine for me. Gabriel drives me to school, i get out of the car and walk into the school, drop the books I dont need off at my locker, and make my way to my first period class. After the class ends, I just do the same routine over and over again (minus step one and two of the routine of course.)

As I walked down the hallway, I felt cold an distant from people. I never had any friends to hang out and walk to class with. Whenever we have to do a group project in class, I'm usually stuck with the nerds. Their more aquantances than friends. Once the class ends, they stand up and ignore me when they walk out of the room.

When I complained about it at home, my father suggested a wardrob change while Gabriel, just claimed that people were assholes and it wasn't my fault they were so rude and arrogant. My youngest brother, Lucifer, said that other people usually stay away from people that remind them of themselves. He suggested a personality change.

I couldn't exactly change my personality. It's just how it is, I didn't design it. I'm a quiet person, only speaking up when I'm called on, and when I'm not being talked to or engaged in a conversation, I'm as quiet as a sack of potatoes.

I walked down the long stretch of hallway towards my first period class, my boot chains clanking against each other as I walked towards AP history.

Before I reach the classroom, I am cut off by my art teacher, Mr. Franklin. He was a short man about Gabriel's height. He always wore these loud bright shirts and his shoes were always so perfectly polished that you could see your reflection out of them. He had a little stubble on his chin and deep chocolate eyes.

"Cassie, I wasn't able to talk to you about your latest piece on Friday," he says, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "It is _incredible_ , way better than your other one."

"U-Um thanks I guess," I said, biting my lip as I looked down. That was another flaw of mine. I could never take a complement.

"I was wondering if you were considering competing in the Musical Arts Competition," he continues.

"Th-The what now?" I asked, frowning. I had never heard of the Musical Arts Comepetition.

He handed me a flyer as an explination.

"Read over it and tell me your desicion," he says, starting to walk away. "Once you've decided we'll talk. I really hope you choose to enter. You have the greatest possibility of winning."

As he walked away, I folded the flyer up and stuffed it in my pocket, promising myself I would look at it later.

The warning bell started to ring and students began speed walking to get to their first period classes. Luckily I was about two foot steps away from mine so I wouldn't get trampled. Quickly, I walk into the classroom and sit down at the back of the classroom, waiting for the class to start.

***

An hour later, the bell rang. I stood up quickly and sped walked out of the classroom, wanting to get to my next period as quick as possible so I didn't have to have a run in with Jack Carol Junior.

Jack Carol Junior, or JCJ, is the school's resident bully. His father is the principal of the whole Meddlin County School System, and just because of that, Jack thinks he can get away with _everything_ , and he usually does.

As I make my way towards English, I spot a familiar looking letterman jacket. I groan and begin walking faster, trying to get to the classroom as fast as I could.

Suddenly theres a tight grip on my shoulder, and a stinging voice saying, "And where do you think your going, Novak?"

I tense up and turn around, coming face to face with Jack.

"Cl-Class," I gulp, beginning to shake. I hated confrontation and talking to bullies.

"Do you need help with your books?" He smirks.

"N-No I'm good." As I spoke, the tardy bell went off. Great, the only people left in the hall were me and Jack.

"Are you sure? I'd be happy to help." Dear god, his breath smelled like weed.

"I-I'm positive," I spoke.

"Too bad, I'm going to help anyways," he smirks. Using the hand that wasn't gripping my shoulder, he snatched my books out of my loose grip and through them on the ground. Loose papers went flying everywhere.

"Oops, dropped them," he smirked. "Let me help with that."

He let go of my shoulder and kneeled down on his knees and started picking up some papers. My eyes widened when I noticed that the papers he was holding were my sketches to my next big art project.

He smirks as he started ripping the papers up. Once he was done, he threw the little pieces everywhere, them floating to the ground like snowflakes.

"Have fun," he smirks, as he began to walk past me. Before he fully passed me, he bumped my shoulder with his, making me stumble a little.

I glared at his retreating figure as I bent down and picked up my fallen papers. This day was getting off to a bad start.

***

I sat in my last period class, tapping my foot anxiously as I watched the clock, waiting down the minutes until 2:53 as the teacher droaned on about maths.

Finally, what felt like a hundred years later, the dismissal bell went off. Like usual I was one of the first people out of their seats.

"And don't forget that unit five test corrections better be on my desk by the time you leave tomorrow or i'm not changing your grade!" She called after us as we walked out of the classroom.

I walk outside and sigh heavily as I looked at the cars trying to seek out my brothers truck. I really hope that he had brought his girlfriend along with him. Finally I spot the dense silver and sprint towards it, weaving in and out of students as I made my way to it.

As I approach it, I notice that the passenger seat is already taken by a woman with light brown hair. I grin happily as I threw open the door, getting into the back seat as fast as I could and slamming the door shut.

"Someone's excited," Gabriel commented as he started the car, beginning to drive the circle out of the school yard.

"Gabe, it's obviously because I'm in here," Sam smirked, turning around and looking at me, her hazel eyes full of their usual sparkle. "Isn't that right Cassie?"

"Yup!" I grin as she turns back around, running a hand threw her hair. She then began messing with the radio.

I reach into my back pocket and pull out the flyer Mr. Franklin had given me. I begin to read:

**Jefferson Highschool is proud to present our tenth annual Musical Arts Competition!**

**How to enter: Choose a popular musical and create an art piece inspired by the musical you have chosen.**

**Prizes:**

**•First Place: 15,000 dollars and three tickets to see a musical of your choice**

**•Second Place: 10,000 dollars and two tickets to see a musical of your choice**

**•Third Place: Two Tickets to see a musical of your choice**

*****Please note that if you win, you may not sell the tickets*****

**When to enter by: Final entry call is on January 14th**

"Whatcha got there Cas?" Gabe asks as Sam fiddled with the radio.

"Oh uh, Mr. Franklin gave it to me," I said, folding it back up

"The turtle gave it to you?" He asks, frowning. "Cas, that's the craziest thing I've heard."

"Oh shut up, Gabriel you know who I'm talking about," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just messing with you."

Sam stopped messing with the radio as she turned to look at Gabe. "We have to pick up Mike today also," she said. My brother groaned.

"Why him?" He whines. "Why can't Dean get him?"

"Dean's only fifteen. Plus he has track team practice today," she says. She smacks his shoulder. "Don't be mean," she says.

"That's my default mode," he grumbled as he turned into the pick up lane at the middle school. She rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek before turning around and looking at me.

"Any homework?" She asks.

"Just math," I said. "Unit five corrections."

"Need help with any of it?" She asks. I shake my head.

Sam was a math whiz. There wasn't a problem she couldn't solve in under thirty seconds. Well, except for graphs. She absolutely _hated_ graphing.

"Did you finish that book report?" She asks. I nod.

She nods back before noticing the sheet of paper in my hands. She tilts her hands and snatches it from me, unfolding it as she turned around.

"Sam!" I groan, leaning between the consoul, trying to get the paper back.

"Oh hey I remember when I competed in one of these!" She grins. "Of course it wasn't in art. It was it writing, but I still won."

"Yah yah nice story, give me back my paper," I huff. She rolls her eyes and hands it back to me.

I loved Sam, I honestly did but sometimes she could be annoying.

And speaking of annoying, here comes my little brother and his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If so don't be afraid to leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
